


Free-Falling

by Lunalove25



Category: Castle
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Skydiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalove25/pseuds/Lunalove25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle convinces Beckett to go skydiving. Caskett fluff, pre season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free-Falling

How did he ever convince her to do this?   
“Oh come on, it’s not that bad!” Castle said for the third time.   
Beckett glared at him. “You’re telling me that you think jumping out of an airplane at 30,000 feet to be ‘not that bad’?”   
“Yes.”   
She rolled her eyes. “You’re unbelievable.”   
“You hear that?” Castle said to the pilot. “I’m unbelievable!” The pilot gave him a thumbs-up. Beckett wished that she hadn’t said that. It’s not like his ego needed more boosting. “Come on,” he added to her, “we’ll do it together.” He offered her his hand, which she took after a moment’s hesitation.   
“Are you sure about this?”   
“When am I ever?” Before she had a chance to respond he jumped, pulling her out the door of the airplane and they began plummeting down to earth.   
“Castle, if we make it out of this alive, I swear on my life that I will kill you!”   
“Oh, don’t be like that. After all, the journey’s half the fun!” He pulled on his ripcord and the parachute billowed out above them. Castle then wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her so close that they were almost nose-to-nose.   
She smirked. “So, is this the fun part you were talking about?” He gave her that classic Castle-style grin that, while she hated to admit it, made her heart flutter ever so slightly.   
“I don’t know,” he said. “You tell me.”


End file.
